


I've Just Seen a Face REDUX

by LeisureSuitChrissy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HOO BOY ITS BEEN A WHILE, Reader uses fem pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisureSuitChrissy/pseuds/LeisureSuitChrissy
Summary: You fell.You died.Your soul fled.Your soul transformed into a ghost that looked just like your alive self, and now... Now you were alone.You'd been alone for centuries, this was no issue. But now, a certain punny skeleton was trying to pry into your past. Couldn't you be alone one day more?





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm Chris. I posted this fic back in high school, and I wanted to revive it.
> 
> I'm back, baby!

_It started when you were sixteen. You were finally able to drive, and drive you did._  
Right into a telephone pole.  
  
You were not a model child. Your parents considered you to be a something of a bother, and you were fine with that. You weren’t the best, not at all, but all that mattered was that you had fun. You were a king, and you wanted to show the world that. So, one day, you set off into the mountains, looking for adventure. The air was chilly and your spirits were high as you made the trek upwards. The mountain was abandoned, and there had been rumors that those who left never returned. Did you care? Nah, not really. You’d brought chips and candy and stuff to drink, you were pretty pleased with how this adventure was going. Hours and hours passed.   
And when finally, you thought you'd reached the top -  
  
You were falling.  
  
You fell through the hole of legends, and hit the ground, bones cracking as you thumped against... something. Upon closer inspection, you realized you were laying in a field of beautiful, golden flowers. You’d always loved flowers, and yet, you could not appreciate their beauty, because your first thought was that you couldn't move.   
  
\---  
  
You groaned, your head hurt. These memories of when you fell to the Underground were hazy, and difficult to think about. It'd been about ten years since the day you fell, and despite this you didn't look a day over eighteen. You called it a perpetually youthful glow, but the truth was… well. You couldn't place the details of that day, but you knew a few things. You fell. Something murdered you, in your helpless state. Your soul - at the time, a pink, glowing heart - fled the area. You arrived in a snowy forest you’d never seen before, and eventually, your soul formed into... this.  
  
A humanoid ghost body, which looked exactly like you thought you'd look like as an adult. With a few minor improvements, of course. A “better” body (which actually wasn’t better at all, but you liked to think it was). Better hair. Cute freckles. Stuff you’d wanted in life, you now had.  
  
You'd taken refuge in a gorgeous, snowy forest called Snowdin. You couldn't feel the cold anymore, on account of you not really having a body. It was perfect, and people almost never passed through where you were, since it was cold and fairly out of the way. You lived in solitude for ten years, never thinking about how your family might be doing without you, or what it might be like to meet a friend in this quiet forest.  
  
One day, as you were lounging around, absolutely not thinking these things, you heard something new. Something weird.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
You jumped, looking around. Footsteps?! Footsteps! Someone was here! Nobody ever came this way, why was someone here?! Were you excited? Scared? You poked your head out the trees -  
  
And found two skeletons, one tall and one short, staring up at you. You didn’t take in their appearances at the time, too completely afraid and/or excited about the appearance of people. Actual people!

 

Was finding people this exciting odd? Probably. Still, you did like the idea of meeting someone.  
Maybe. Ah, you were too nervous to say anything anyways.  
  
"hey, bro," You perked up at the odd voice. It wasn't directed at you, but someone was pointing at you.  
Or... something?  
"check this out."


	2. Life Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're invited into a skeleton's house, which doesn't seem strange to you in the slightest.

Well. This was new.  
  
Your life had been static for ten years. You sat in the forest all day, looking at the trees and sometimes playing in the snow. You built snowmen, all the stuff you used to do as a kid. It was... Fun. It was so much fun to do things without your parents breathing down your neck. It was so much fun to be alone, finally. As an angsty teenager, you'd liked your solitude. A day home alone was something you welcomed. However, as years passed, it got... Boring. As much as you loved it, you were so bored. Life was the same every day. And now, walking along with these two skeletons, you found yourself rubbing the back of your wispy neck nervously. You hadn't had human contact in years. And while this wasn't exactly human contact, you still felt a nervousness building up in your gut. Or, whatever was there.  
  
You took this time in silence with them to observe the skeletons a bit more. The tall one was wearing a cape, and something that looked like your Halloween costume from when you were 13. You'd gone as a soldier. He seemed happy with himself, and walked in a prideful way. He must've thought he was doing you a huge favor, saving you from the chilly forest. In reality, he was just giving you something new to do. The short skeleton, however, was back to his smiling self. He cracked a pun every so often, and he walked with a hunch. Why had he seemed so angry earlier? Maybe it was just the shadow his hoodie cast over his face. But, there was no mistaking that odd, blue glare... You saw no use in questioning it, though. Not like you'd become longterm pals with this dork and the bigger dork.  
  
"SO! MY FRIEND-" The taller skeleton eventually stopped in his tracks, and turned to you. You jumped again, why did he keep scaring you like that. "ALLOW ME TO PROPERLY INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY LAZYBONES BROTHER SANS!" The shorter skeleton waved nonchalantly, and you tried your best to force a smile.  
  
"N-nice to meet you two...?" You sounded and felt unsure about that. You still didn't want to be in contact with anyone. You didn't want to deal with anyone.  
  
"hey, kid. you alright? you sound like you don't wanna be here. if you're worried about our house or something, don't worry. we've got a skele-ton of space." Ok, that got a little snort out of you. You'd always loved puns and weird memes as a teenager. You were a huge dork, and you were pretty proud of that title.  
  
"It's-" You bit your lip, "It's not that, don't worry."  
  
"alright. let's keep walking, then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sans had seen you before. In other timelines. Unlike Frisk and Papyrus and all of his friends, you were not there for every one. But when you were it was always the same story. You were a human looking to get home. No matter what, though, you never left. You always stayed a few years, living with Sans and Papyrus. It'd gotten to the point that whenever he encountered you, he didn't waste any time with introductions and offered you a place to stay. Had to make sure you didn't get into any trouble. This time... This time was different though, he had to admit. He's never discovered you so many years into the timeline, and you'd never been a MONSTER. You'd never looked like that, either. When you grew up, in every timeline, you always wore dorky glasses and heavy sweaters, and you looked like a huge geek. But you looked... So different. Like you didn't even KNOW what you were supposed to look like! It annoyed him a bit, but he pushed that thought away. There were so many differences this time around. He wouldn't dwell on it, though. Someone would reset this timeline in no time at all, and you'd either show up again or you wouldn't. And the next time, you'd look right. It almost made him angry to look at you, to see the person who he desperately cared for look so... Out of place. He cared for you, yes. In many timelines, you were friends. In the rest, you were a couple. Sans found himself completely taken by you. The only issue was, in some timelines, he ran out of time to tell you. And then he had to start over again. He wished you could remember what you looked like. He wished you could remember everything you two shared. But a part of him was done caring. A part of him knew it was no use. You'd be gone again in a week.  
  
  
  
The skeleton's house was big, like Sans had said. The couch you'd be sleeping on was so comfortable, moreso than your old bed. It was an alright place, and you had to admit you wouldn't mind staying here just a little while. Something about this place was so familiar. You couldn't place it, but it felt like... Home. The only thing unnerving was that Sans seemed to be hovering around you quite a bit, while Papyrus was off doing sentry work.  
  
"You- uh- need something?" You finally asked after a few minutes. You propped yourself up on the couch to look at him. He didn't look as sullen as he had before, but there was still something about him...  
  
"nah. just making sure you're ok." There was a pause. "so... you're really a monster?" The question caught you off-guard. Was he onto you? He'd just met you, he couldn't possibly already think- "don't look so nervous about it... it's a simple question." His eyes went hollow. You knew taking so long to reply didn't do good for your case. Despite this, you gulped and replied anyways.  
  
"Yeah. Being a ghost is pretty rad. You get to float around and all that cool stuff." His eyes returned to normal, but Sans still appeared fairly unconvinced.  
  
"...whatever you say. get some sleep." You could've sworn you heard a low chuckle.  
  
"you'll need it."


End file.
